


黑海

by 3squareT



Series: 黑海 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/M, Fem! Dick, 大哥性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: 雷单性转的就请别看了！！！！！！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: 黑海 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	黑海

**Author's Note:**

> 雷单性转的就请别看了！！！！！！

失踪半年后的今晚，Rachel出现在Jason家里，把一把匕首扎进了他的手臂里。

恶战一场并毁了Jason家大部分的家具后，他成功地把她五花大绑在一张还算完好的椅子上。现在，他可以好好研究一下她到底怎么了——这身打扮、这副模样、这般说话语气，完全不是他认识的Rachel。

“我幻想这天很久了，”Jason在她面前单膝跪下，直视她的眼睛，“两个罗宾好好打了一架，我赢了——不过，鉴于你似乎被人……洗脑了？所以，我并不开心。”

“Jason Todd，猫头鹰法庭宣判你死刑。”

她来来去去就是这句话，罪魁祸首显而易见。Jason哼了一声，起身后退一步，从厨房里找出一卷备用的绷带，包扎起来。

“抱歉，死过一次了，不感兴趣。”

Jason贴好纱布，顺手在那上面擦了擦匕首上的血。他不知道那上面是只有他自己的血，还是也有Rachel的血。刚刚实在是过于混乱，他反击的时候也许伤到了她。操，老蝙蝠绝对会为此生气的。

“让我们好好谈谈，Rachel。”Jason拖来一把椅子，把他从蝙蝠洞里拿来的她的手机递给她看，“这上面的人，你还认识几个？”

她看了看她手机上的屏保照片，又看看他。

“Jason Todd，猫头鹰法庭判你死刑。”

他叹了口气。“好吧，”Jason耸耸肩，“也许这个能帮我们开始对话。”

他把Rachel塞进满是冰块的浴缸里，后者尖叫着试图用脚跟踢歪他的下巴。Jason庆幸自己还是有好好听蝙蝠侠说教的，要不，他就不会知道利爪对温度十分敏感了。Jason不算温柔按着Rachel的脑袋，把她整个身子外加脖颈都埋进冰水里。他能感到她还在挣扎，但她的动作开始僵硬。另外，他在她手腕上打的结非常结实，即使是受过蝙蝠侠训练的人，也未必能在五分钟内解开。

“我……我会杀了你的。”他感觉到Rachel冷得打抖，但是她还是在放着狠话，一如既往，就像以前那只不服输的蓝鸟。一瞬间，Jason还以为是她回来了，但Rachel接着说：“你……你还有什么——”

“临终遗言？上次的好像是‘谁来救救我’。这次嘛，我还没打算死。”

Jason再把她往冰块之中塞了塞，同时，往她头上又浇了一桶冰水。他的耐心几乎尽失，他想要那个Rachel回来，他想要她的大笑与拥抱、亲吻与爱抚，现在在他浴缸里的这个Rachel像只野兽一样嗜血暴躁，让他觉得陌生。

“Rae-Rae，”他又叹了口气，“求求你了，我们需要谈谈。”

“……Jay，”Rachel忽然眨眨眼，对着他小声说，“Jay，我好冷。”

Jason用暖风给她吹头发。尽管Rachel发誓她现在是清醒的，但保险起见，他还是把她双手都拷在了浴帘架子上。她没有多大意见，但也没像以前那样开些能让他小腹发紧的笑话。

“刚刚的事，你还记得多少？”Jason一边用手指梳她的头发，一边试探她。猫头鹰法庭的人真的有好好打理她的头发吗？Jason记得她的头发是柔顺的，而不是现在这打了结的样子。

“不记得了。”她生硬地回复，“我只记得你试图淹死我。”

“先纠正一下，是你先对我动的手。你还记得别人吗？”

Jason关掉吹风机，打算一会儿再来和她的头发搏斗。他重新拿出Rachel的手机，点亮屏幕，让她看屏保。她盯着屏幕看了很久，似乎辨认那张全家福上的人要比打一架还要让她筋疲力尽。最后，她缓缓开口：“……好多Wayne。”

这话只说对了一半。这张全家福上有两个Wayne，但不是所有人都是Wayne。Jason收起她的手机，说：“我觉得你还要再泡一会儿冰水。”

“不，Jay。”她小声恳求，“我没事，我只是有点混乱。”

她向前倾斜身子，凑过来亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我还是记得这个的……你不想要个亲吻吗？”

老天。Jason发誓，在很久以前他是想过要和Rachel在浴室里来一次（她每次都故意撩拨他），但绝对不是这个时候。

Rachel那双足以绞杀一个成年男性的双腿正盘着他的腰，而他就像个鬼迷心窍了的高中男生那样双手抚摸着那细腻的肌肤，Jason怀念这个手感，准确来说，他怀念Rachel的一切，尤其是她主动的时候。

她双手顺势抓住浴帘杆子，将饱满的胸部往他面前送。这场景实在过于刺激，Jason本来还犹豫着是不是该拒绝她——她尝起来冷冰冰的，像个利爪而不是Rachel Grayson本人——但现在他决定过一会儿再说。如果在情爱中的表现能拿来做参考，那这个绝对是清醒的Rachel Grayson没错。只有她才知道Jason的兴奋点在哪、只有她才知道如何在错误的时间挑逗起他的欲望。

她低头亲吻他，舌尖稍微伸到他的嘴里，指导他过来侵略她的口腔。Jason单手托着她那挺翘的臀部，嘴上在回吻，但是手已经伸到她两腿之间。Rachel只是皱皱眉，双腿把他绞得更紧，仿佛在汲取他身上的热量那样。

“你动作变慢了。”她点评道，“为什么？”

“我以为你会想要更多的爱抚。”Jason低声回答，指尖顺着她优美的下颌曲线来回几下，最后停在她的唇瓣上。Jason曾经还是个青春期小孩时曾经极度厌恶这张嘴，因为它的边缘略微上翘，它的主人又总是在放松时微微张开双唇，好像在等谁来吻她那样。

“当然，如果你不想要，我们可以进入下一步。”他立马补充，抬眼对上那双蓝眼睛。她看起来清醒了吗？他不确定，但她看起来有点迷惑，有点急切，还有些研究他的意味——像一年前他暗示她自己的心意时的表情。他就当这是个鼓励吧。

这具身躯摸起来像冰块一样冰冷，但内里还是温暖的。Jason感受到熟悉的感觉后再次叹了口气。今晚他叹气的频率变多了，但那句话怎么说来着？“Rachel Grayson总是能让人不按常理出牌，像个活生生的奇迹创造者。”

这句话摘自他自己写的、永远都不会给别人看的十四行诗。一时间，浴室里没了对话，只剩Jason自己的喘息和Rachel手腕上的手铐晃动的金属声响。

他亲吻Rachel的脖颈，Rachel像以前那样偏头，让他在那上面留下痕迹。她以前不喜欢Jason咬得太重，但今天她默许了Jason所有的动作，包括那些落在脖颈、胸前的吮吸啃咬，还有深陷进她臀肉里的手指。Jason难得温柔，而她也难得没叽叽喳喳说废话。

最后，Jason射在里面。等他回过神来，他才想起套啊药啊的问题。操，他赶紧退出来，看看Rachel。后者稍稍向后仰头，他看不到她的表情。他答应过会做好保护措施的，不过，他可以弥补。

“……我，那个——”

“Jason Todd，猫头鹰法庭宣判你死刑。”

她低头，眼里没了刚刚的温情，抑或者说，刚刚那一切都是Jason一厢情愿。很明显，她刚刚一直在骗他。她在情事中从未落下任何能说俏皮话和情话的机会，她刚刚太沉默了，他本该注意到的。

Rachel双手一用力，把他的浴帘架子拆了下来，朝他脸上挥去。Jason立马把她摔下地，转身去抽外套里的枪。她速度变快了，甚至比之前的她还要快。在他碰到枪前，Rachel就用刚刚的匕首刺了一刀他的后背。去他妈的猫头鹰法庭和化合物，Jason发誓等他搞定这摊破事，他一定要把猫头鹰法庭翻个底朝天，不管老蝙蝠开心与否。

Jason立马弯腰避开她的下一轮攻击，同时把她往旁边一推，夺门而出。他的电击枪放在外面，但Rachel几乎是紧贴着他，跟他一起摔进客厅里那张柔软的地毯里。在一片昏暗和混乱中，Jason又被她刺了两刀，但他也成功地摸到了电击枪。他翻身，掐住Rachel的脖颈，把电流调到最大，照着她的腹部压去。

她尖叫一声，恶狠狠甩了他一巴掌，并抬起双腿用力把他踢开。Jason额角磕到了咖啡桌，血流了一脸，让他看不清东西。等他抹干净眼前的血后，Rachel，连同她那一套猫头鹰法庭的衣服都已经消失了，仿佛她从未出现过。


End file.
